So Far From Home
by samile
Summary: The journey of two nurses as they leave the comfort and safety of their lives in the United States for war torn Europe. Follows them on the unforgettable journey that will change their lives.
1. Runways and Doubts

Runways and Doubts

I was absolutely terrified.

Excited, but terrified nonetheless. Despite the fact I had spent the previous six months in training which included hands on simulations and field work, I was reduced to a bundle of nerves as I sat on the cold, hard seat in the dim transport plane waiting to take off for New York where I would board the ship that would take me to Europe and away from everything I had ever known.

There were small windows lining each side of the plane, none lining up well with the seats near them. Craning my neck, I could barely make out the runway in the late evening twilight. In less than a week, I would be in Europe, putting my knowledge to good use as a field nurse treating the sick and wounded.

The roar of the twin engines was near deafening and the vibrations running through the body of the aircraft shook my body, caused my teeth to chatter and made it darn near impossible to think.

I crossed my legs at the ankle and tilted my face to rest against the cool metal of the wall. My eyes slipped shut and I tried hard, so hard, not to think about home.

I arrived in New York in the very early hours of the morning while the mist still hung soft and heavy over the buildings and caused the dim streetlights to glow more than cast any comforting pools of light onto the ground.

Gingerly, I made my way down the rickety staircase pushed against the side of the plane, gripping the rail tightly and trusting neither my weary legs or the ancient stairs to hold up. Stepping onto the ground, I made my way to the rear of the plane where a few enlisted men were unloading the meager luggage of the crew and few passengers present.

Spying my two bags off to the edge, I waited for the slight flurry of activity to die down before stepping forward to grasp my luggage.

"Lieutenant North?" a soft male voice called out from the darkness behind me.

"Yes?" I replied, releasing my bags and turning on my heel.

"Captain Jerse," he replied, tipping his hat to me.

"I'm here to escort you to your quarters for the night."

"Oh, that's quite kind of you, sir," was all my tired brain could come up with.

"I wasn't expecting to be met by anyone."

He smiled, his kind eyes crinkling with wrinkles.

"Couldn't very well leave you to fend for yourself at this hour of the night," was his only reply as he reached out to take my bags.

"That's not necessary, sir, I can manage-"

"Nonesense," he said with a wave of his hand, turning and beginning to walk toward the barracks at the edge of the airstrip.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

No more words were exchanged on the short walk to the billets. Holding the door open for me, I entered the dimly lit receiving area, startling a young Sergeant on CQ duty in the process. Spying two officers in his presence, he quickly rise to his feet.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am," he said, standing at attention.

"As you were," Captain Jerse said.

"The Lieutenant here needs quarters for the night."

"Yes, of course, sir. Should I put her with the others that arrived earlier?"

"That will be fine," he replied, and sat my luggage down at the edge of the desk.

"You will be alright, then?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for your assistance."

"Glad to be of service."

Then, with a quick nod of his head, he turned and headed back out into the night, leaving me alone with the Sergeant who barely looked out of his teens.

"Right this way, ma'am," he said, taking my bags and leading me down a dark hallway to the left.

"It's nothing fancy, ma'am, but take any bunk you please. There are several nurses here already, so pardon the lack of light."

"It's no trouble at all," I replied honestly, too tired to care.

"If you won't be needing anything, I'll leave you to your rest, ma'am" the Sergeant said.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Good night, ma'am," he said softly, allowing the wooden door to the bay to fall closed as he left.

I stood where I was for a moment or two, allowing my eyes to adjust to the lack of light in the room.

On the opposite wall, orange light from a lamp outside streamed in, casting just enough light to be able to arrange my bags near a vacant bunk.

Sitting on the edge of the hard mattress, I removed my shoes and slid them underneath the bunk. Unbuttoning my woolen jacket, I allowed it to fall onto the blanket beneath me. Reaching into the outer pocket of my bag, I removed my nightclothes and changed as quickly as I could before crawling into the bed and falling fast asleep.


	2. So, This is Real

So, This is Real

_I apologize for the short chapters-I promise, the story will pick up shortly. Bear with me, please, and I'd love to hear what you think!_

Dawn was just breaking as I woke up the next morning. The room I was in looked stark and gray, the only splashes of color the olive drab blankets covering the bunks around the room.

Sitting up, I tried to see if anyone else was stirring, but my eyes were bleary and took awhile to adjust.

"Good morning," a soft voice called out from the bunk to my right. Startled, I jumped a bit before turning in the direction of the sound.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you."

"No need to apologize," I whispered back, rubbing my hands over my eyes and swinging my feet to the cool wooden floor.

"Good morning to you, too."

"I'm Laura Smith," the young woman said, rustling the bedclothes as she did.

"I'm Mae North, pleased to meet you," was my automatic reply.

Laura nodded and smiled.

"I'm nervous. You?"

"Yes, very," I replied, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I've never even been on a boat before," she murmured.

"I have, but only on the pond back home," I said with a smile.

"The other girls should be waking up soon. I look forward to meeting them. I had wanted to stay up and greet each one that came in last night but I fell asleep before I realized it," Laura said sheepishly.

"Yes, I look forward to meeting them also. We'll be spending a lot of time together, might as well get to know each other sooner rather than later," I said lightly.

"Very true. I'm going to get dressed, I'm too edgy to sit here any longer. Nerves, I guess."

"Not a bad idea," was my reply as I smoothed my uniform jacket from yesterday, attempting to work out any little wrinkles that may have formed on the long flight here.

"You know, yesterday morning I couldn't wait to leave home and get going. Now I wish I could hug my parents one more time, tell them I'll miss them."

"Me too."

"I guess it didn't seem real until now," Laura whispered as she headed to the partitioned area serving as a makeshift washroom.

"No. No it didn't." My words fell on sleeping ears as I sighed and pulled off my nightdress and began searching for my other stocking I just knew was around here somewhere.


	3. Thoughts as Deep as the Ocean

Thoughts as Deep as the Ocean

The harbor was crowded, busy and filled near to bursting with soldiers heading off to war and families clinging to them, begging them to stay safe, to write often, to come home soon.

I made my way up the gangplank, trailing behind Laura, the other girls close at my heels.

I glanced down over the side and saw the deep, dark water below and felt dizzy for a moment. Then, just as suddenly as the feeling came, it passed with a touch of the cool, salty sea air.

"Name?" a young Major asked in a monotone as I stepped up to the doorway.

"Lieutenant Mae North sir," I replied automatically.

He scanned the sheets of paper he held in his hands, and, after several minutes of searching, nodded and waved me through.

"Look at her. She's beautiful," Laura's voice called out from in front of me. I was curious as to who she meant-most of the people on deck were men. I glanced to the side and only then did I realize who-or rather what-she was talking about.

The Statue of Liberty.

"Yes, she is, isn't she?"

I'd seen pictures of the statue before, what child in America makes it through school without doing so? However, I must say she was more impressive in person than I could have ever imagined from the black and white prints adorning my grammar school government books.

"Come on," I tugged at Laura's hand. "Let's put our bags in our quarters then come back up here."

Reluctantly, she allowed me to pull her away from the metal railing and toward the inside of the ship. Our quarters were at the end of a long, narrow passageway that smelled vaguely of salt, paint and sweat. Swinging the door to the room open, two narrow cots greeted us, each with a shelf above it and a life vest on it.

"Cozy, don't you think?" Laura commented, raising one golden eyebrow.

"I guess you could call it that," I said with a huff of laughter.

"A few flowers here, a bit of color there…."

We both dissolved into giggles as we bantered back and forth, the mounting tension of the last several days dissipating slightly as we did so.

"Alright," Laura said, wiping her eyes. "I'm ready to go back up top, it's too close down here.

"Agreed," I commented and closed the door firmly behind us. "I think I may be spending most of my time up top."

"That's the only way you'll find yourself some cutie," she said with a sly grin. "No guy's going to find you hidden away down here. Might as well have a little fun, make the most of the trip before we get to Europe."

I did smile, but was sighing inside. All I wanted was to be in Europe, not on this ship. I guess I figured, if we were going to be going, we might as well get there as fast as we could. Then this endless waiting would be over, at least.

"Thanks, but I'd just as rather enjoy the last few days of little responsibility I have left before we get to Europe. I'm sure there will be plenty of men there only too happy for the company if the opportunity presents itself."

"You are no fun, you know that," she pouted, poking me in the arm with an index finger. "Live a little. Who knows when you'll have another chance."

"Thanks for the advice," I replied, brushing her fingers away and continuing up the staircase.

I was not opposed to socializing, as it may appear to some , but I was already missing home and wanted this forced downtime to do some serious thinking about what I was doing. Not that I could change anything, at this point, but some thinking about life couldn't hurt.

We had to hunt a bit, but it did not take long for the two of us to find a vacant spot at the railing. The ship was beginning to pull away and the crowd below was cheering and calling out to us, waving flags and handkerchiefs and we began our departure.

We made slow but steady progress out of the harbor with people slowly drifting away from the railing a bit by bit, melting away into the ship. Laura had met a charming young Lieutenant and was talking animatedly with him several feet away.

For some reason, I felt more alone at that moment than ever before in my life. I closed my eyes and tried to picture my family but all that came to mind was the cheering crowd of earlier in the day, their impassioned faces and honest emotion cutting me to the very core.

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and squeezed them shut, praying no one would see the tiny tears I failed to contain.


	4. Alone on a Crowded Ship

Alone in a Crowded Room

I wish we were in Europe already.

I know Laura is becoming irritated with me for mentioning this so often, but I find it hard to contain my restlessness. We have been sailing for three days now and I long to see some land.

It is raining outside at the moment, which is why I've retreated to the small room I call home for the time being. I want to write my parents just to tell them I love them and miss them, that I hope they are doing well but I have found it hard actually sit down and begin writing which is why I have decided I will write at least something, anything, no matter how short to them today.

I grab a semi-sharpened pencil out of my bag along with a sheet of paper and pause to think before I begin.

Dear Mother and Father,

I hope this letter finds you well and in good spirits. I miss you both very dearly and, quite honestly, more than I ever expected to. I wish I was back home, even if for just one more day. I'd hug you both one more time and tell you how much I love you. Homesickness is a funny thing. When I was back home, all I ever wanted was to be independent, to have a chance to make it on my own. Now that that opportunity has been presented to my, I see how much I miss being with you both and the family and friends who are so dear to me. Please tell Granny and Grandpop how much I love and miss them.

I am doing well, despite my longings for home, so please, do not worry about me. I'm sure once I reach England, I shall be too busy to think about much else than the work I will have! Boy, is this ship crowded! I cannot believe how many of us they have managed to pack on here but at least that makes for some interesting company. I do declare, I've met someone from every state in the Union in just the few days I've been on board.

Hugs and kisses to you all and take care!

Love,

Mae

I glance quickly over the letter before folding it and placing it in an envelope without sealing it. I won't be able to mail it until we dock, so I may be able to enclose another letter or two if I can actually make myself write them.

A wave of tiredness passed over me as I finished tucking my letter and pencil away. The nervousness that had fled temporarily has returned with a vengeance and I find it increasingly difficult to sleep at night. Only a few more days, I tell myself, just a few more and then we shall be in Europe and I will be doing something useful, will be making a difference and helping those who need it. Right now, I have nothing to do and nowhere to go. It is a new feeling for me and a strange one at that.

I glance at my watch-several hours with nothing to do. Sighing, I reach behind my and swat at my pillow once, twice in a feeble attempt to fluff it up before allowing my head to fall back on it.

I'm tired, but too wound up to sleep. Instead, I lay there and stare at the ceiling, the deep sound of the ship's engines lulling me into a state of semi-peace as I hear footsteps move back and forth above me.


	5. New People, New Places

New People, New Places

_Thanks for all the kind reviews and constructive comments-I appreciate them greatly. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far._

When I woke this morning, I believe I felt the first true twinge of happiness I've experienced this entire trip. If the weather held-and it was looking as if it would-we would be disembarking by early afternoon.

The ship was always quiet in the early morning hours, and today was no exception. Rousing myself from my bunk, I dressed quickly but meticulously and made my way to the deck. Cool, fresh morning air greeted me as pinkish sunlight lent a peaceful feeling to the moment.

I walked over to the railing, pausing to catch myself as the low heel of my shoe caught on one of the uneven seams of the deck. Tucking a strand of hair not held by a bobby pin behind my ear, I folded my arms onto the rail and leaned over to watch the water. I was too far up from the surface to make out anything underwater, but to see the ocean as still and smooth as glass was enough of a treat in itself. Looking out to the horizon, there was still no sight of the land I knew we were steaming closer and closer to.

The sharp clanging of the ship's bells shook me out of my reverie and broke the blanket of calmness that had descended over me. Pushing away from my resting spot, I stretched my arms out in front of me and stood a bit straighter as I moved to head back inside and cajole Laura into joining the land of the living as she was most undoubtedly still fast asleep.

My suspicions proved accurate and, after eliciting a promise from her that she would be presentable shortly, I stepped outside our room once more and made my way through the narrow halls.

Turning a corner rather quickly, I collided with a young, red-headed Lieutenant who blushed when he realized he had run into a woman.

"I apologize, ma'am, I did not see you there," he said in a voice softer than what I had expected.

"That's quite alright, I should have been watching where I was tearing off to," came my reply, equally soft.

With a smile, he stepped aside to allow me to pass. Taking a step or two forward, I stopped suddenly once more.

"I hate to bother you, sir, but have you heard when we may be docking today? I've been unable to get a clear answer, despite my best efforts."

"The last I heard, we should arrive no later than early afternoon, but that was of yesterday. It could have changed since then. Sorry I can't be of more assistance."

"Thank you very much, you've been most helpful. Now there's no need for me to keep hunting for an answer," I said, turning around and heading back the way I had come.

The redhead smiled once more and fell into step beside me, pausing only once or twice to allow others room to pass in the narrow corridor.

"I don't believe I've seen you during our time onboard," he began, turning his head toward me slightly. "I'm Lieutenant Dick Winters," he said almost shyly as he offered me his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," I replied taking the offered hand. "I'm Lieutenant Mae North."

"Pleased to meet you as well."

I smiled for no reason and felt my face heat up. What was going on with me? So, he had told me his name, that was no cause for girlish reactions. I was supposed to professional, darn it.

"It was very nice meeting you, Lieutenant Winters, but I'm afraid I must leave you now. I promised my friend I would return to her shortly and I've already been gone a good deal of time."

"Have a good day, Lieutenant North," the young man said with a slight nod of his head before disappearing around one of the seemingly endless corners possessed by this ship.

I continued walking without really seeing and found myself tugging the door to my room open before I knew it. Stepping inside, I was greeted with the sight of Laura sitting on her bunk impeccably dressed and struggling with hair pins and a hand mirror as she tried valiantly to tame her unruly hair.

"You don't know how much I envy you," Laura mumbled around a mouthful of bobby pins. "Your hair looks perfect no matter how little time you spend on it," she said with a quick jerk of her chin toward me.

Smiling, I crossed to her side and took the hairbrush from her hand, smoothing and twisting the golden locks before securing them to her head.

"How did you do that?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"It's simple, really. You have such fine hair you just have to twist it a bit to get a little thickness going."

"You have to show me how later, alright? I never bothered with my hair before I joined up, so I'm a hopeless case as far as that goes."

"You're not hopeless, just a was my smiling reply. "Anyway, you think it's easy to tame this?" I asked pointing to my thick mass of brown hair held precariously in place by as many bobby pins as possible.

"But at least yours looks good when you do it," she said, laying the mirror, pins and brush to the side as she dug for her small travel bag.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. It must be almost time for breakfast, so let's get going," she prodded, zipping the small case and placing it in her larger bag.

"I'm not so hungry so much as I could use a cup of coffee," was my reply. Already, my mouth was watering in anticipation of the strong, bitter liquid I knew would be waiting for me in the makeshift dining hall.

"You and your coffee," Laura said with a mock frown before smiling. We'd known each other for barely over a week and already she took great delight in teasing me over my very real penchant for coffee.

"Okay, okay," I said impatiently as we made our way through the throngs of people milling around in the area outside the dining hall. We squeezed our way inside and fell into the back of the slow moving line, each holding a tray and silverware in our hands. Eventually, we inched our way through the sea of people and found two seats together at a table in the corner of the room.

"Who's that?," Laura asked suddenly.

I looked up from my first blissful swallow of coffee and scanned the crowd until I found who her eyes were resting on. She was staring at Lieutenant Winters. And he was staring at me. Unbidden, I found myself blushing for the second time that morning. Forcing myself to raise my head once more, I gave the Lieutenant a small smile which he returned. I couldn't help notice his face seemed a bit pink too, even from this distance.

"Just someone I met this morning," was all I could come up with, knowing full well Laura's curiosity would be far from satisfied with that response.

"Really?" she asked, one eyebrow inching closer to her hairline. "So why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," I countered, staring down into my coffee cup and dumping and few spoonfuls of sugar in even though I normally drink it black. I just needed something for my hands to do, just needed an excuse to keep looking down at the table.

"Of course not," Laura murmured, the amusement evident in her tone. "Of course not."

I took a sip of sickly sweet coffee and glanced back up, pleased in some indefinable way to find the very handsome Lieutenant watching me out of the corner of his eye.


	6. Welcome to England

Welcome to England

After spotting Lieutenant Winters and enduring Laura's insistent curiosity, I was all too happy to cut my meal a bit short and essentially flee the dining hall. Depositing my tray and dishes in the appropriate area, I made my way outside for what felt like the 10th time that morning. The sun was much warmer now and the breeze had picked up, ruffling the top of the water and sending little waves slapping against the hull of the ship.

I had nothing to do, my bags were packed and ready for reaching land but I still has several hours of time to endure before I could set foot in England. The deck was busy, but not crowded enough as to be unpleasant quite yet. I sighed and began a slow walk around the perimeter of the ship, allowing my thoughts to drift and generally enjoying the sharp smelling sea air.

On my fourth trip around the ship, I was beginning to despair passing by the cluster of officers near the bow who insisted on following me with their eyes as I walked by. They were all gentlemen enough to keep their mouths closed, but as one of only a handful of women on board, I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with the attention.

I mentally chastised myself, knowing it had to be uncomfortable for them also, as they were careful of their language and actions whenever nurses were in their presence. Nevertheless, I retreated to my room, making one last check to ensure I would not leave anything behind when I left. Satisfied that everything was where it should be, I sat on the edge of my bunk once more without bothering to close the flimsy door to my room. Nothing in here of interest, I decided, so I might as well watch those who are passing by.

The best I can figure is I must have dozed off, because the next thing I was aware of was Laura standing over me, her firm hand nudging my shoulder.

"Mae. Mae, come on sleepyhead, time to get up."

"Hmm, what?" came my sleep slurred response.

"Get up. We're almost there."

That woke me up in a hurry.

"Really? I was asleep that long?"

She folded her arms across her chest and looked pointedly at me.

"Yes. Yes, you were."

Sitting up, I worked the kinks out of my neck and back and slipped my feet into my shoes.

"I'll be glad to get back on land," I mused quietly.

"It will be nice to be back on dry ground," Laura conceded. "Though this trip wasn't bad."

I must have given her a look because she sighed and amended her words.

"Okay, this trip wasn't that bad."

"You're right, it could have been worse."

Laura's bags were waiting by the open door, all packed and ready to go. I grabbed my own luggage and made my way out of the room for the last time, a thought which cheered me more than I'd like to admit.

"We can wait up top, the view is impressive. The harbor and docks are so busy, it seems we could be back in New York," Laura called over her shoulder as she walked a pace or two in front of me.

Laura was more than accurate in her description, as I soon found out. The harbor was a bustling center of activity with chains clanging, dockworkers calling to each other and young enlisted soldiers leaning far over the railing, calling out to the young women on the docks, trying their hardest to attract their attention.

"I wonder what they'll be having us do," Laura said to me.

"Yes, though I suppose where we end up is a big factor in determining what we'll be doing," I said. "I don't know much about what operations are going on over here, but we could get shipped to a unit moving out soon or perhaps we'll end up in one still training up."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Mmmm," was the only sound I made as we slowly pulled further and further into the harbor. I could hear the calls of the Gulls flying high above and smell the strong odor of fresh fish the closer to shore we came.

As it turned out, getting off the ship proved to be slower than getting on it, due mainly to the vast quantity of supplies and equipment that had to be offloaded before anyone was allowed off. Eventually, though, Laura and I made our way down the sloping ramp to the floating wooden docks alongside the ship. It didn't take long for a Sergeant in his mid twenties or so to come up to us, nodding his head once in greeting.

"Afternoon, ma'am, ma'am," he said to each of us in turn.

"Good afternoon," came my reply, sitting my bags on the dusty ground at my feet in order to rest my hands for a bit.

"I have orders to escort you two ladies to the staging area for all incoming nurses," he informed us directly.

"Alright, then," Laura told the young man. "Let's get going."

Another nod of the Sergeant's head followed, and we began making our way to a Jeep waiting several hundred feet away. Placing our bags in the back, the Sergeant helped Laura into the front seat while I swung myself into the back not waiting for help but being careful not to catch my skirt on the vehicle and fall on my face.

The Jeep clanked into gear and we were soon speeding down a narrow dirt road outside of town. The English countryside was more beautiful than I'd imagined it could be with plants so green and lush they looked almost unreal. The air was heavy and humid but a touch of coolness from the ocean kept it from being uncomfortable.

We traveled for a fair bit, how far it is difficult for me to say as I have always been terrible at estimating both distance and direction despite the best efforts of my father and brothers to teach me. At any rate, we bumped and jerked along for well over twenty minutes before reaching a small village possessing a handful of quaint buildings and cottages, most of which looked taken over by the Army. Olive drab trucks lined the streets and crates of supplies were stacked neatly on the cobblestone walkways with officers hovering over them, anxiously making notations on papers they held in their hands.

"Here we are," the Sergeant said, pulling the Jeep up to the curb in front of a pretty little two-story building.

So this was home-at least for the moment.


	7. Waiting, Learning and Listening

Waiting, Learning and Listening

I swung my legs out and over the side of the Jeep, landing on the damp road below. In front of me, Laura did the same, being careful to avoid the mud puddles scattered here and there. Retrieving my bags from the back, I made my way up the narrow flower and grass lined path to the front of the cottage as the Sergeant started the Jeep back up and pulled away, continuing down the road. The front door was propped open with a small stone, and, peering inside, I knocked hesitantly on the door frame and waited for an answer. Within moments, a kind looking middle-aged women appeared, drying her hands on a bright white cloth.

"May I help you?" she asked in a heavy British accent.

"Perhaps," was my reply. "We were brought here by a Sergeant, we just arrived-"

"Oh, you two must be my newest nurses," she exclaimed, clearly pleased. "I apologize, I should have realized who you were sooner, but it has been quite hectic around here as of late to say the least. Come in, come in," she urged, standing inside the doorway to allow us room to pass.

"I'm Mae North," I said, introducing myself.

"And I am Laura Smith," Laura chimed in, having been silent up until that point.

"Delighted to meet you both. I'm Joan Nellis and you'll be staying with me while you are in town."

"And we are pleased to meet you," Laura replied.

"If you like, you girls can put your belongings in the upstairs bedroom. Accommodations are a bit tight, unfortunately, so I hope you two don't mind sharing a room. You'll find several other nurses quartered here already, as well as at several other homes in the town."

"No, that won't be a problem at all, Mrs. Nellis. We're grateful for your hospitality."

"Good. I'm just glad I can do my small part to help out with the war effort. If you care to join me, I'll be in the parlor when you girls come back downstairs and I can fill you in on what is going on 'round here."

"We look forward to that," Laura replied, making her way to the narrow staircase leading upstairs.

Mrs. Nellis' house was quite charming, and the more I saw of it, the more I fell in love with it. Everything was so neat and tidy and perfect, it looked like something out of the pictures. Every detail from the lace curtains to the quilted bedspreads to the tiny lamps on the nightstands was immaculate and very homey. I placed my bags neatly at the foot of the bed closest to the door, being careful not to disturb anything in the quaint little room.

"Wow. Look at this place," Laura said gazing across the room. "Quite lovely."

"I know, it is, isn't it?" I replied, absentmindedly brushing a bit of lint off my skirt with my hand. "Come on, let's head back downstairs."

"Alright," came the reluctant reply from Laura who was bust admiring the curtains swaying in the breeze.

The smell of baking bread greeted us as we moved down the stairs and deeper into the house, heading for the parlor. We found Mrs. Nellis sitting in wooden rocker by a corner window, working intently on a bit of sewing in her hands.

"Do come on in, girls. I trust the room will be alright?"

"It's more than alright, ma'am, it's perfect."

"Good," she beamed, clearly pleased with our praise. "Do sit down then and have a cup of tea."

"Thank you, ma'am," I replied, as Laura and I headed for two of the chairs scattered about the room.

"Oh, do stop with the ma'am nonsense. You two are guests here, I would be delighted for you to call me Joan," she insisted as she placed her needlework on the table top and began to pour tea. In a matter of moments, we were settled in our seats sipping what may have been some of the best tea I had ever tasted.

"This tea is excellent, Joan, just excellent."

Our hostess smiled and placed her teacup on its saucer. "That's because you Yanks don't get the good stuff over in the States."

"You're probably right about that," Laura added, raising her own cup to her lips.

The next several minutes were spent in companionable silence, sipping tea and rocking quietly. Finally, Mrs. Nellis broke the silence and, placing her cup and saucer to the side, leaned back in her chair to look at us.

"I am sure you girls are interested in what you'll be doing while you're here, and as I've been asked to inform you, I'll try my best to do just that. The American's have set up camp in and around the town, you will be working with them for the most part. As I mentioned earlier, there are two other girls staying here who are nurses but have been here for over a month. I'm afraid I know very little about the Yanks' military structure, but I believe you will each be assigned to a company where you will assist the doctors and medics in their duties." Joan paused for a moment and delicately cleared her throat. "The other girls should be here this evening and I'm sure they'll be able to help with questions you may have."

I allowed this information to settle in my mind, feeling a mild rush of excitement at finally getting a chance to do something useful after so many weeks of idleness.

"Thank you, that does help clear things up a bit," I said with a small smile.

"Glad to be of service. But, like I said, the other girls are the ones who will be better able to tell you what to expect."

"We will be sure to ask them when they return," Laura said, shifting in her chair.

"You have been most kind, Joan, but I can't help but feel as if we have barged in on you. Is there anything we can do to help out while we are here?" I began to cross my legs at the knee without thinking but then saw Mrs. Nellis' gentle, refined manners and hastily moved to cross them at the ankles.

"My dears, you are guests here. I won't say no to a little extra help, but for the most part I manage fine on my own. I will let you know if you can be of assistance, though."

"Yes, you must be sure to do that," I urged her. "I don't feel right being a guest and not helping out."

Joan merely smiled and began threading another needle. Outside, the trees rusted in the wind and the sweet smell of flowers drifted through in open window.

"Why don't you girls go on and unpack, get yourselves and your belongings settled in. I believe I've placed some things you will need in your room, but if there is something you're missing, please let me know."

I rose and placed my teacup back on the tray.

"That sounds like a fine idea, I believe we'll do just that," Laura responded as she also stood.

Heading out of the room, we passed by the open front door once more. Glancing out onto the street, I saw a group of soldiers marching my in formation and heavy trucks loaded with supplies rumbling past. The clouds had dissipated somewhat and a bit of sunlight peeked through here and there. Overhead, birds chirped and swooped into the treetops. Turning my head, I followed Laura up the steps filled with a new energy.


End file.
